


Dream

by mirrorstoldthetruth



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Song writing, all the soft feels, dreaming of trains, like really, remembering, soft, vaccation, you will awww so hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:36:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29829882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirrorstoldthetruth/pseuds/mirrorstoldthetruth
Summary: Harry and Louis are on vacation. Enjoying the quiet and reminiscing.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	Dream

**Author's Note:**

> This lil softness sprang into existence because I wanted to get back to writing and asked some of my moots to give me concepts/aesthetics
> 
> I managed to incorporate ALL of them
> 
> here they are:  
> Reading a good book on a rainy day//Walk in the woods in springtime//Camping in a tent during a rainy day//Sitting on the beach, watching the sun rise over the ocean//Train//Male models//Majestic//A tree swing at sunset//orange, avocado, pineapple
> 
> I also got a set of pictures from the lovely Francesca  
> (I will try to get them in here as well  
> Maybe as a cover) The pics are in the cover now  
> I also added a few small things because I published it too hastily

[](https://ibb.co/BNJ6kSq)

„Lou“ Harry opens the glass patio door, pushes the white curtains aside, brushing the sand off of his feet while they are still outside. He looks for a sign of Louis and inhales the cool air of the house, then swiftly walks inside and closes the door. It is nice outside but way too warm to let the air inside the house. They both value their nicely air-conditioned sleep, thank you very much. Not talking about the sand invading all crevices of the house if they leave the doors open for too long.  
„Lou-ou“ he sings, his bare feet hitting the cool tiles while he walks deeper inside. No answer. But he can hear soft singing and a few chords played on a guitar. „Ahhh“ Harry smiles to himself and veers off to the left, taking the stairs down into the basement.  
The sight he is greeted with is so very familiar. Lou sitting cross-legged on the couch, his laptop open beside him on a document. Cursor blinking and waiting for more words. On the keyboard his cell, no doubt currently recording the melody he is playing. He is biting his bottom lip while working out chords on the guitar, humming and singing brokenly.  
Harry stops in the door, listening in on the melody slowly coming to life. Watches Louis furrowed brows relax when he finds what he is looking for, his lips spreading into a smile while he sings through the whole song. Harry leans against the door frame, his hands on the upper beam while he listens in. A few of the phrases are familiar, no doubt Louis has mumbled them a few times as if to try out their fit. He tends to do that a lot.  
Louis stops the recording and starts typing again, erasing a few words and replacing them with ones that fit better. The guitar squished between his upper body and folded legs.  
„You remember the tent? After we sat at the fire and crawled inside, still smelling like smoke and then it started raining. Not that one time when the world was being drowned, the time when it softly rained. The patter of drops falling down from the trees. I want that as the harmony.“  
Harry nods in understanding and reaches for his guitar. Plucking a few notes to get a feeling of where to go. Louis looks at him and starts to hum a simple melody when Harry hits a few notes that resonate with his vision. Harry tries a bit and when he gets it right Louis starts the recording again.  
It fits together beautifully. The chords and melody simple and clear with the harmony weaving in and out, connecting to the words.  
„Beautiful“ Harry hums when Louis stops the recording with a huge smile. „You are getting better with the melodies.“ Harry slides the guitar off his shoulder, leans it back against the wall and walks up to Louis. „Someone is rubbing off on me.“ Louis replies with a wink, mischievous glint in his eye while he looks up. His hands automatically reaching out to brush fingertips against Harry’s stomach.  
Harry leans down to give him a soft kiss.  
Louis smiles into it.  
Hums a little.  
„You are in a soft mood.“  
„I am.“ Louis untangles his legs while setting the guitar to the side. Stands up and stretches with a groan. His leg gives a sharp click. „Uhhhh“ Louis groans. „I’m getting old.“  
Harry giggles, reaching out and placing his fingertips at the exposed skin of Louis’s tummy. „How long have you been sitting like this?“  
Louis furrows his brows, slumping down with his arms landing on Harry’s shoulders, his head tilted to the side. „Since you left for shopping?“  
„That was more than 2 hours ago, boo.“ Harry chuckles.  
„Oh“ is all Louis has to contribute.  
Harry leans down to his knees „So inconsiderate. Poor babies.“ he coos and then gives each knee a smacking kiss.  
Louis snorts while trying to pull him up again. „Give me a hug.“ he demands. Opening his arms to receive.  
Harry complies easily. Wrapping his long arms around him and pulling him closer. Their bodies slotting together so effortlessly and surely. Louis sighs deep.  
„Want to go for a walk at the beach?“ Harry mumbles into his neck. Following it up with a small kiss. „It’s beautiful today.“  
Louis hums a yes.  
They separate. Louis closes the laptop and follows Harry up the stairs. „Isn’t it always beautiful here?“ he ponders.  
Harry stops, turns around to look at him contemplatingly. „True“ he nods sharply while taking the next step, fumbles it up and stumbles the last two steps upwards with flailing limbs. Louis stares at him for a moment. Harry stares back with his eyes and mouth wide. They burst out laughing at the same time. Louis catches up, lays his hand on Harry’s back „You ok?“  
Harry looks at him with crinkling eyes. „Perfect. I feel rather majestic.“ Louis snorts „The most majestic“ he mumbles while stroking up Harry’s back.  
They both giggle and bump into each other on their way through the house towards the patio.

A few hours later they are in the kitchen. Freshly showered and hungry from their walk and a swim in the ocean. Only wearing pants because it’s still warm. Their hair occasionally dripping down their backs.  
„I think sunblock would have been a good idea.“ Louis grumbles and presses a finger into his upper arm. The skin pales and slowly goes back to a red-ish shade when he releases the pressure. „How bad is it?“ Harry asks while getting fruit out of the fridge.  
„Not that bad.“ Louis gets the cutting board and then picks a plate and a bowl. „It’s a bit taut and hurts only a bit.“ he takes two knives out of the drawer and when he turns around Harry places the fresh aloe vera gel on the worktop. A bit to the side of the food. „We can apply that before we eat.“ he says by way of explanation.  
Louis smiles, places the knives on the cutting board and steps up behind Harry. „Thank you, love.“ He presses his lips to Harry’s shoulder and leaves it there for a moment. Wraps his arms around his waist and breathes him in.  
„Fish?“ Harry asks and turns to look at him. Tries to look at him but Louis ducks his head and presses another kiss right between Harry’s shoulder blades.  
„Nah. I am not that hungry. Do you want any?“  
„Nah“ Harry echoes him. „I feel lazy. Don’t want to heat anything up.“ He steps back to close the fridge „I got some fresh bread. We can make a guac to go with it.“  
„And pineapples with that spicy seasoning. And oranges!“ Louis mumbles against Harry’s back. Harry shivers away from the tickling breath. He giggles. „Ok, we can do that. You cut the pineapple?“  
„Yes!“ Louis cheers and steps away, reaching for the big knife.  
They work in silence. Louis cutting the pineapple and oranges and arranging them on the plate while Harry makes the guacamole and slices the bread.  
They bump hips when Harry walks past Louis to get the spice mix.  
He twists the cap open and looks at Louis „How hot do you want it?“  
Louis leans back with a smirk. Gives Harry a slow once-over. „Very hot.“ he drawls.  
Harry blinks and blushes furiously „I- I mean“ he lifts the glass with the spices mix in explanation and tries to hide his burning face.  
Louis bursts out laughing. „Awww baby.“ he coos and pulls Harry into his arms. „Make it mid hot please.“ Harry turns in his arms and sprinkles the spice on while Louis watches the blush slowly fade.  
„You are a tease.“ Harry mumbles while closing the glass back up. He places it on the worktop and turns back towards Louis.  
„Just wanted your face to match my arms.“ he grins, leans up and places a smacking kiss on Harry’s nose. Before he can pull back though Harry reaches for his face, cradles it in his hands and leans in for a kiss. He starts off with soft pecks on the corners of his lips, works towards the middle and deepens the kiss. Lips lingering longer, pressing and seeking more contact. Louis sighs and melts into it. Opening up and letting their tongues meet and explore lazily but thoroughly.  
When Harry pulls back, Louis sways after him. Harry grins, strokes his thump over Louis's heated cheeks. „Love you.“ he whispers.  
„Love you too.“ Louis whispers brokenly.  
He clears his throat.  
Blinks.  
Looks at the bowl of aloe vera.  
„Want to rub me all over?“ he cheers and reaches for the bowl.

„Isn’t it unfair?“ Harry muses while spreading the gel on Louis arm „Me the super hot,“ he presses his lips together to hold the giggles in, „better than any male supermodel.“ his deep breath sounds kind of choked because of the laughter bubbling up, „having to apply ordinary gel on your not yet crispy arms.“  
„As opposed to non-ordinary gel?“ Louis asks dryly.  
Harry snorts but manages to hold his composure.  
„I can make it up to you.“ Louis sighs when Harry reaches his shoulders. They look the worst. Harry imagines the relief Louis must feel.  
„You can?“ Laughter is clear in Harry’s voice and also in his dancing eyes.  
„I can rub you all over later in bed. How does that sound?“  
Harry’s hands still. He takes a deep breath. „That sounds lovely.“  
„Yes! Get in!“ Louis cheers and fist pumps. „But before that. Can we eat outside on the swing?“  
„Yes we can.“  
„We can watch the sun set.“  
„You are full of lovely ideas today.“ Harry bumps Louis bum with his hip and steps away to wash his hands.

The swing is a big futon hanging from a sturdy banyan tree on the property. The canopy shadowing it but leaving a wide view of the sea and of the white house with its big windows.  
They get comfortable on it with an array of big pillows, and rolled-up blankets in all colours of the rainbow. Harry pulls down the mosquito net, arranges it neatly around them and they start to eat.  
„I feel like a Persian prince.“  
„Maybe more of a Persian cat.“ Harry deadpans and shoves a piece of pineapple into his mouth.  
„That too.“ Louis stretches and meows.  
They both giggle.  
The sun is approaching the horizon when they are done eating. They place the dishes under the swing. Too lazy to move from their spot. They cuddle closer together, legs and hands tangling together.  
The sky turns all shades of pink, purple and blue. The colours every changing and swirling into each other like a sensual dance of goodbye.  
„What made you start writing that song today?“ Harry mumbles, absentmindedly stroking the backside of Louis's hand with his thumb.  
„You“ he smiles and looks up at Harry with soft eyes.  
Harry's eyes go soft and deep. Louis could drown in them, he is sure of it.  
„I saw you reading this morning“ he explains, turning back towards the sun that will touch the sea now any moment. „And it reminded me of that camping trip. When you sat in the tent, hunched over that book.“ he pauses, seeming to think „Norwegian Wood, wasn’t it?“ he turns to Harry for confirmation and Harry nods. Remembering the first time he read it. The way it had captured him. „You were so captivated that you didn’t even notice when it started raining again and got too dark to read. I had to light the lamps because you kept hunching deeper and deeper over the book. It looked as if you tried to surround it just to get closer and absorb more of it.“  
A soft smile has spread over Louis's lips and Harry can’t take his eyes off him. The colours of the setting sun glinting off his skin make the moment feel a bit surreal. As if he is watching a rare mythical creature telling a tale of mystery.  
„And then I remembered the hike we took the next day. Stumbling through the woods that smelled all fresh and young and earthy and the leaves were so young and bright green. Making the woods look just like your sparkling eyes when you told me about the book.“ Louis chuckles, remembers the pull in his soul. That feeling, yearning, to always stay by that boy's side. „I could forget for a moment the chaos surrounding us and just be Louis, boyfriend of Harry.“  
„Awww“ Harry coos softly and cuddles closer. Wrapping his arms around Louis and laying his head on his chest.  
„I remember how I fell 5 times that day. Stumbled over every root that came close to my feet. And how you scolded me while disinfecting my hands and knees later.“ They both chuckle at the memory. „You were just so coltish. Clumsy and graceful at the same time.“  
„I’m still graceful.“ Harry pouts and blinks up at Louis. „That you are.“ Louis concedes and gives him a kiss. „And coltish.“  
„Heeeyyy“ Harry protests.  
„I wonder when you’ll stop.“ he ponders „Probably never. But that’s ok. I love your flailing limbs.“  
Harry snorts and pulls his leg up to rest on Louis’s. „You’re such a sap.“  
„And you love it.“

Louis wakes up from a bird call.  
It is still dark.  
He looks around and sees the silhouette of the house against the sky. Harry in front of him is breathing deeply. Mumbling something unintelligible when Louis spreads the blankets over them more thoroughly. They both tend to kick and shove them away in their sleep. Freeing the feet and shoulders respectively. But it is cold outside, cool air coming in from the sea and Louis doesn’t want them to freeze. He wraps his arms around Harry again. Warming his cold shoulders and closes his eyes to go back to sleep.  
Harry reaches for his hands, squeezes them and snorts awake. He flinches and looks around in what feels like confusion.  
„Shhhh. It’s ok. We are sleeping outside. I am here.“ Louis whispers to soothe him. Rubs his thumb over Harry’s hand.  
Harry grunts and sinks back down into the mattress.  
Louis is about to fall back to sleep when Harry rumbles. „There was a train.“  
Louis makes a confused sound.  
„There was a train.“ Harry says more clearly. He turns around to face Louis. Louis is not sure if Harry’s eyes are open, it’s still too dark to see. But maybe it’s his eyes that are not really open.  
„I was dreaming of a train. Big black engine. Harry Potter train?“  
Louis grunts in understanding. Cuddles closer to Harry’s chest.  
„We were the conductors. You and I.“  
Harry rolls onto his back, pulling Louis with him. Louis holding on to the blanket.  
„We were going a bit slow but we didn’t stop anywhere. We passed stations with people cheering and we passed sections where there was stuff on the rails. But we pushed it aside. Never stopping.“  
Harry’s voice is clear now. Still rumbly from sleep but clear and awake.  
Louis blinks a few times.  
The sky over the house is visibly brighter now.  
Louis grumbles but shuffles up to kiss Harry’s jaw.  
„And then we got a warning about a section being destroyed but when we got there the rails were there, everything was fine, and we could keep going.“ he looks down at Louis. „It felt so wonderful and freeing.“  
Louis clears his throat „We don’t stop.“ his voice is rough and his throat is dry. He rolls around, reaches for a bottle of water and takes a sip. Hands it to Harry who takes a big swig as well.  
„We don’t stop. We know where we are going and we don’t stop.“  
„Yes.“ Harry’s voice is so full of triumph. As if Louis has handed him the reigns to rule the world.  
They sit in silence after that. Each thinking about how different their lives are now. Now that they work towards their own goals. How it sometimes really feels as if they are the conductors of their lives.  
They watch the small sliver of sky that they can see from under the tree turn brighter and brighter until the clouds are flooded with a sudden burst of yellow and red. Announcing a new day.  
„Yes.“ Louis mumbles, tangling their fingers together and closing his eyes. Maybe he can wrangle a few minutes of silence from Harry. A few minutes of dozing off and listening to his steady heartbeat. A few minutes of breathing him in and feeling his warmth. Harry sighs deep, curls around Louis as if to absorb him.  
Louis lets him.  
Sinks deeper into sleep and deeper into that space between them.  
Where their bodies melt into each other.  
Their breaths align.  
Hearts beating as one.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that one  
> It's only an exercise but I like it so much that I wanted to share it so here it is


End file.
